Our Time Is Now
by LucySpiller
Summary: What happens Snow/Charming have been cursed without realising once again and Emma returns as a nanny to help take care of their son to help them remember who they really are and who she really is.


So this literally came into my head last night and despite the amount of University work due in this week I needed to write some of it out and see what you guys thought. I haven't written OUAT stuff for ages so comments would be much appreciated!

**Our Time Is Now**

"One more push Mary Margret, you can do this" David stood to the side of her his wife. One hand was supportively rubbing up and down her back, his attempt at trying to help with the pain that was causing her back to swell. While hers was tightly squeezing his other hand will. She had been in labor for the last 10 hours; she refused all medicines and told them that she only needed _him_, being her husband. They had this unbreakable bond, it was like nothing could ever come between them, they hardly argued and even when they did it would last a matter of hours before they gave in and made up again. They couldn't stay mad at each other. They had been together for as long as they remembered and that's the way it would stay they told each other frequently. It was like something magical was made when they were together. A feeling that couldn't be explained. It was more than love. When they first found out they were having a baby it was a puzzle being completed; that the missing piece was eventually found under the couch.

"One final Push" The doctors soft tones encouraged Mary Margret as she closed her eyes tightly and felt the nerve wrecking pain in her stomach increase, she held her breath as she felt her hand release slowly from David's and a small cry was revealed beneath her. She smiled and felt the tears fall down fastly on her cheeks. She had done it. David wiped away a few tears and kissed her forehead before seeing her nod for him to go see their baby. Mary Margaret tried to compose herself. It was the like the instant pain was all gone, it was worth everything to see her little baby be lifted up and hear him crying to show signs that he was healthy and well.

David blinked several times trying to suppress the tears he felt in his own eyes. He looked down at his beautiful son and saw his blue crystal eyes staring intensively back at him. "Hey little buddy" David gently stroked his finger against his cheek and saw his little boy instantly stop crying. He allowed his little hand to wrap around his finger as he looked up at Mary Margaret who had further tears in her eyes already by the bond of her husband and son. Her son. Their son. The doctors had done their bit and cleaned him up allowing David to cut the umbilici cord before wrapping him in a tiny blue cloth and putting him in the comfort of his dad. David walked carefully over to the bed. He wanted his wife to hold their son. He wanted to see her look at him the same he did. Feel the same thing he felt when he got to hold him for the first time. She looked anxious as he lowered the baby into her arms. The second she felt the instant weight onto her arms she smiled, she looked down at him cooing gently, his little lips moving and his eyes looking deeply back into his mother's.

"I am so proud of you" David said determined. He looked at his wife to see the ore around her as she sat there. Their son was healthy and it was all because she was the best mother before he was even born into this world. "I love you" he kissed her lips passionately before breaking away. He could see she was getting tired.

"What are we going to name him?" David finally broke the silence and brought the focus off their son's face for a few seconds. Mary Margaret looked up at him; a hopeful glint was present in her eyes. "Edward…" She smiled and bite onto her lip as she saw David smile as soon as she said the word. "Hello Edward" David softly spoke to his son. He kissed Mary Margaret's forehead before resting his head on hers and closing his eyes gently as his family slept for what felt like the first time in days.

"Mare" David stretched gently as he felt his body move with ease, he had his arm curled around Mary Margret's waist, she was sleeping peacefully and had not heard Edward's cries in the other room. Mary Margaret was on nighttime feeds during the weekdays because David worked, and then he'd take over the weekends. He was now 11 months old and went normally through the night and would only require a feed around 3 or 4am. He was a good baby and would often smile and laugh at his parent's attempts to entertain him. he had spent much time trying to walk recently, he managed to crawl around the apartment though. David didn't want to disturb her so kissed her forehead gently before getting out of the bed and going towards where the nursery was located in their apartment.

Mary Margaret sighed when rolled over and felt the cold that came from the space in their bed once she realized David must have gone to feed Edward. It was now around 7am and he was due his breakfast like on schedule. Mary Margaret walked into the kitchen, her dressing gown wrapped tightly around her figure as she saw her husband sat with her son and a bottle of milk firmly in his mouth as he drank away. "He must have been hungry" She smiled seeing her son not stopping once.

"David…. I" Mary Margaret went to say something then stopped. She carried on getting out the plates and preparing their adult breakfast while David took care of Edward. Every morning they would swap so they both got time with him to bond and also give the other space. "I want to go back to work soon" she nodded fastly as she finally said those words. David slowly looked up to her as she turned to face him bringing over a plate with a few eggs on with a slice of toast on. "But who would take care of Henry?" David began to question. Mary Margaret had already planned it all out she just needed to convince David to listen.

"Well, there's a young girl who recently moved here and she's looking for a job and she seems lovely and" Mary Margaret spoke fondly of the girl she had met at the café the other day. She had been drinking her coffee when she had said something about missing her work and getting time away from the house when the girl spoke and offered her services.

"That's all well, but why do you want to go back to work? I thought you liked spending time with Henry" David asked intrigued. He hadn't noticed this before. He felt bad for not realizing now. She had obviously thought through a lot of things when making this decision.

Mary Margaret showed the hurt in her eyes from his last comment. "I love our son David, and I love every second I spend with him, but I want to go back to work and have my own space. You work and have your own space and I'd like that too," She reasoned and he nodded. She was right he had his own time away. During the evenings he would have to literally push her out of their apartment to make her leave and that was only when she'd be asked to go out like once every few months with Ruby. Work would be a good reason for her to get space and just spend time away from their apartment and also socialize people other than their small family.

"So when this girl starting then?" David sighed and gave in. he would always give in to her. She had some sort of magically power over him. He bounced his son on his knees as he heard those familiar giggles release from his mouth.

"Well I'm glad you said yes…because she's starting officially tomorrow. But I invited her round tonight to see you and see Edward before she starts to make sure everything goes okay and that you both like her" she smiled and winked at him with her charming way. David shoke his head. She had already planned everything and wasn't really going to be taking his answer as her final decision. But that was his wife. She was decisive, she knew what she wanted and she wouldn't let anything or anyone stop her. He loved those qualities about her.

As David went to say something they heard a knock against their door. David bounced Edward happily on his knees again as he began to fuss as Mary Margaret opened the door to a tall, silm built girl. Her hair was blonde and had light curls in the bottom of her long locks. She was wearing a iconic red leather jacket and simple dark jeans. She had a smile that reminded him of his wife. She came in nervously and stood near Mary Margaret as she eagerly invited her inside their home.

"This is my husband David," she pointed happily to towards her husband who nodded. "And that's our son, Edward" her proudness for her little boy shone through. He giggled at the sound of his mother's voice. Emma immedently went over to the little boy and picked him up, asking permission from David before she took him into her arms. He didn't cry or make a fuss. He seemed content and happy. David smiled to Mary Margaret as he noticed the bond that this stranger already made with his son. She played with him gently tickling his side and hearing his infectious laughter being revealed.

"What did you say your name was sorry?" David asked, he must have heard Mary Margaret mention it at some point but was now unsure and didn't want to seem rude.

"Swann. Emma Swann" She smiled politely back.


End file.
